


The Reader

by freckleslikeconstellations



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, C&R - Freeform, Chair Sex, Coffee, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Humour, Jaehee has many regrets, Jealousy, Mild Spoilers, Multiple Orgasms, Office, Office Sex, Oral, RFA, Reading, Smut, Strong Language, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, e-book, e-book reader, guilty MC, horny MC, naughty MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslikeconstellations/pseuds/freckleslikeconstellations
Summary: Valentine's Day fic.Bored at work MC ends up paying more attention than she should to Jaehee's e-book reader, which ignites a storm of feelings inside her boss Jumin.
Relationships: Jumin Han/MC, Jumin Han/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	The Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is based on some thoughts of Jaehee's from the spaceship at the bottom of the screen in Mystic Messenger. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy. Also please go and check out my other Jumin Han/MC fic if you enjoy this one. :3 
> 
> Thanks for your support. :)

Twenty-five-year-old MC is mid-yawn when she spots it and then her body soon grows both thrilled and tense from the idea that forms quickly inside of her. She is at work in the C & R building. It is late. Stars would be visible in the sky if it weren’t for the pollution that is in the South Korean city. Her best friend and colleague Jaehee Kang, who is a year older than her with glasses and short hair, has just stepped out because it is _her_ turn to fetch them some much needed coffees to keep them going through their long night of work. Her slightly open bag has been left on the chair that is by her desk. [Jaehee had just taken her purse with her to get the drinks.] Sticking out the top of the bag is an e-book reader. 

_Now,_ MC would not normally even _contemplate_ what she now is, but there is hardly anyone there. To cap it all off it is Valentine’s Day and for once she wants a change from her normal routine. Ever since she’d joined the RFA, which had snowballed into her working for the company that she now does her recent nights have consisted of working late and either ordering takeaway when she gets home or falling asleep on the settee in her apartment _[not_ co-founder of the RFA Rika’s any more thank God, but a nicer one in town] and _not_ eating anything at all. Jaehee had warned her that it would be like this and it isn’t that she terribly _minds_ working late because it has given her the opportunity to settle into the company more quickly than she would have done otherwise, keep Jaehee company _and,_ more to the point, pine after her boss who is two years older than her, blessed with wavy dark hair that she would love to run her hands through someday and a love for suits and clothing that are of the same brand as each other. She doesn’t know _how_ many of the same business wear he owns, but it must be a lot. Her boss is-Her _boss!_ She has a sudden moment of panic, as she comes back to herself and what the situation is, but _no,_ the light is still on inside his office and not even a _creaking_ sound of movement comes from it. She wonders what he can be doing in there. He hasn’t left it in hours. Her eyes slide back to the e-book reader…so yes, that’s how things are and it’s Valentine’s Day, has she mentioned that part already? All day she’s had to put up with couples making out in the stairwells, dodgy red and pink balloon hearts whenever she goes to get coffee, random explosions of confetti [yes, seriously] and smooching in the coffee shop, so is it any _wonder_ that she’s a bit horny and irritated right now? _Jumin,_ her boss, had seemed _really_ sore about her going out to get coffee at one point and had snapped about how long it had taken her. She’d _hoped_ that he might have been jealous, but he’d seemed grouchier more than anything else and so her chances with him tonight, as on other night, seem to be zero. It is hard to work out what is going on behind those grey eyes of his and in his head at the best of times, so she hadn’t _really_ stood much chance earlier. As a fellow RFA member he has been friendly and polite to her. At a _push_ one might say he is grateful for her joining their organization, uncovering both V-RFA boss- and Seven’s-hacker-secrets and ensuring that they’d be able to hold fundraising parties again. Of course he had also given her _this_ job, so he can’t _hate_ her. But she fears that she’d only be seeing what she _wants_ to and not what is _really_ there if she read anything into his occasional bouts of praise for her and the way that Seven has told her that Jumin cracks jokes in front of her like he’d used to do when Rika had still been someone they’d trusted and had faith in. She glances up at the steady glow of light that is coming from the office, before she picks up the e-book reader by its corner as casually as she can and looks down at it, switching it on and getting more comfortable with it. Her decision made she quickly flicks to the shop and downloads the free [but yes trashy] e-book that she has been reading on her own device at home whenever she’s had a moment to. [To suit her mood it is about a romance with a Jumin-esque corporate heir and she is guiltily enjoying it very much.] As the book is loading up on the device she tries to remember where she is in the e-book and immediately heads in that direction once it is all ready for her. The strip lighting that is overhead crackles, as if in warning, and her heart jumps. She glances around nervously. There is _still_ no one there. The office light is on. Jaehee is still not back yet with the coffees. She grins a little sheepishly and shuffles closer to her desk, still allowing herself enough space so that she can tuck the e-book reader quickly beneath it if she needs to and holding it just above her skirt-clad thighs. She skims a few lines and realizes that she is on the right page. Her hands curl around the e-book reader and go slightly sweaty from the intimate encounter that she is soon reading. At such reactions she wonders if this _was_ the right thing to do after all, but can’t seem to stop herself. It is as if she is trying to run away with the lines and attach some meaning to them until her desire is fulfilled. Her insides become increasingly warm and damp. Everything around her grows slightly fuzzy from reading the descriptions in the e-book. Her self-restraint almost vanishes and she imagines Jumin doing the same things to _her_ as the male character is in the e-book. She lets out a bit of a low groan just as there comes a sudden cough from the office and she reacts immediately: going back to the cover of the book [pure filth with a ripped man, white shirt hung off him as he stares moodily at something, whilst a woman curves a hand suggestively around his tree trunk of a thigh, her head arched back as if she is in bliss just by touching him] and slipping it back into the position that it had been in Jaehee’s bag just as Jumin walks into her field of vision. Her heart bangs painfully inside of her chest at how close it had all been and her eyes can’t help but lock with his like she is his prey in that moment. She _knows_ that she must look guilty. The temperature in the room cannot be _that_ warm and yet she can _feel_ how flushed her cheeks are and that her chest is heaving a little as if she has just run a marathon and she has to keep her lips slightly parted in order to more quickly regulate her breathing. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, hoping her desire won’t stain it. It doesn’t _feel_ as if her skirt is doing a very good job of protecting her in that moment. She flicks her hair in an attempt to create a more casual appearance and tries to look as if Jumin has just startled her. 

_“Oh!”_ She puts a hand to her chest. “Mr. Han!”

_“MC,”_ he smiles at her and her heart starts to beat all the more against her chest like a bird’s wings, “I did not mean to frighten you. I only noticed how still you have been for the past few minutes. You should have come to me if you are stuck with anything. I can help you.” The idea that he has been _watching_ her, whilst the thought of him has been turning her on makes her feel both bashful _and_ horrified!

“Oh-er-that’s very kind of you sir, but I think I'm on top of it now,” she says with her face still flushed, before it blooms into _more_ different colours at the realization of what she has just said-in the e-book the female character had just been about to take control of the situation. 

“That _is_ a shame,” he murmurs, his tongue doing a delicate dance over each word, which makes her feel all the _more_ flustered, as she imagines what _else_ his tongue can do. 

It is a relief to her when Jaehee chooses that moment to return with the coffees and MC almost shouts her friend’s name joyously, which causes Jumin’s eyebrows to rise.

Jaehee looks in between them with puzzlement creased between her eyes. “Mr. Han.” She bows her head at him. “I did not _realize_ that you would be coming now or I would have offered you something.”

“I thought MC might need my help, but she seems to be coping.” He looks at her in a conspiratory fashion. MC ducks her head. 

The wrinkle between Jaehee’s eyes just grows. “MC is _very_ capable Mr. Han.”

“I am sure,” Jumin remarks smoothly, “I would not have hired her otherwise.”

Jaehee gives him a curt nod and scurries over to MC’s desk. She gives her friend a maddening gaze as if to ask, _‘What the hell is going on?’_ MC just shrugs as innocently as possible, which _doesn’t_ help matters. Jaehee tuts and sighs a little at that, before she deposits the coffee and puts her _own_ down upon her desk. MC lifts her drink up hurriedly, even though it is hot to the touch and it must _surely_ scald her lips as she scrambles to hurriedly take off the lid and bring it to her like it is ointment of some kind. Jaehee looks at her concernedly. When she looks back at Jumin she notices that _he_ is staring at MC with a curious expression upon his face and she wonders all the _more_ what she has missed. 

“I won’t have my absence in the room as an excuse for you _not_ to bring me a drink in the future Assistant Kang,” he tries to joke in that moment and Jaehee glances at him, finding him to be peculiar. MC just _snorts._ “I am glad that _someone_ found my words to be funny.” MC lifts her head at that point and gives him a more genuine and bright kind of grin, which causes Jaehee’s eyes to narrow and she begins to wonder what her friend’s feelings _are_ for him. She would have never thought that _anyone_ could be interested in Mr. Han before, but this situation is most strange to her. He gives MC a weird kind of smile in return and begins to turn away. MC’s head goes back down to her coffee, but she lifts it up a moment later when she hears Jumin ask, “What is this?” Before MC can do or say anything he slides the e-book reader out of Jaehee’s bag with long and elegant fingers. 

“That’s my personal property sir,” Jaehee gets out, before she seems to _realize_ that something is amiss and freezes. MC has already done such a thing. 

They both watch as he studies the cover of the e-book that MC had been reading. [Jaehee cannot see it from her angle and scrolls back through her mind as to _what_ she has been reading of late, but can find _nothing_ that could possibly incriminate her.] Jumin is looking at it with an intense fascination about his face, however, and so Jaehee is made _aware_ that whatever it is cannot be a good thing, whilst MC is reminded of the many photos that Jumin has put up of his beloved cat Elizabeth the 3rd on the RFA messenger and how her gaze had often been fixed on something just as tightly. He glances up at them, a dusting of pink bruising into something that is almost a dark purple on his cheekbones and his eyes slightly more opaque than they normally are. “How do you get rid of this image of a scantily clad man?” Jaehee gasps and puts her hand to her mouth in horror at the question, which had been asked with a dangerous kind of pleasantness. MC swallows and slides a little lower in her chair, her fingers curled around her coffee cup. Jumin’s finger absent-mindedly taps against the screen of the e-book reader. _“Ah,_ there we are.” He looks curious and then oddly determined for a moment, tapping at the screen a couple more times. MC is worried that he might start to _read_ the book and realize all the more what it is about, but then he looks up again. His grey eyes land _frostily_ on Jaehee. “Assistant Kang, perhaps you could accompany me to my office for a moment? We need to have a talk.” 

_“Certainly_ sir,” Jaehee says promptly, as if it is a mere problem with her work that they have been discussing, though as she follows him she looks meek, her hands coming together as she doesn’t look anywhere in particular and MC’s stomach becomes knotted up with guilt. 

She looks apprehensively towards the office as the door closes behind Jaehee. Voices-Jumin’s loudly berating and Jaehee’s protesting one-can be heard a moment later and MC shifts in her seat as she feels torn about what to do for the best. On the one hand she does _not_ want to get into trouble like that with Jumin herself and squander any chance-as feeble as it might be-of joining with him romantically in the future for he would be _sure_ to think her as low as the women that his father dates if she confessed that _she_ was responsible for that particular e-book being there and fire her on the spot. On the other hand she doesn’t _want_ him to believe that of her hard-working friend _either_ and allow Jaehee to take the blame for all of this, even if it _does_ mean that her own career is sacrificed. 

Mind made up she gets up in a wobbly kind of fashion and steps towards the office. 

“I’ll help you tomorrow MC. I'm a bit busy at the moment,” Jumin breaks off his tirade to half-acknowledge MC when she opens the door. His eyes slide back to Jaehee. 

“It’s not that sir.” Instead of obeying him as she would _usually_ do MC moves to stride inside the office and closes the door behind her. She feels a little bit sick when she sees the e-book reader open on the cover of the e-book again and on the edge of the desk. Jumin blinks at her, and she is _sure_ for one bizarre moment that he looks pleased about something, but thinks that she must have imagined it when it is clear to _anyone_ that he is frowning a moment later. 

“What is it then?” he seems oddly encouraging, but Jaehee still looks nervously at her friend. 

MC swallows and takes a deep breath, before she faces him with an open and honest expression about her face. “It was _me_ who put the e-book on there sir, not Jaehee. _Me_ who was reading it.”

_“You?!”_

MC bows her head. “Yes sir.” She feels ashamed of herself in that moment. “I should have been working I know, but I got a little bit bored when Jaehee went to fetch our coffees and when I noticed it I couldn't _help_ but put it on there.” Jaehee looks relieved by the explanation, but still a bit anxious for her friend. Jumin rolls his lip between his teeth for a moment and folds his arms across his chest. His eyes land on the way that MC’s hands are fidgeting together in front of her, before he glances up at her face again. “I’ll understand if you fire me, sir.” She looks as if that is the _last_ thing that she would like, however, and there is a grimace upon her face. 

_“Sir”-_ Jaehee begins to speak, but his hand rises. 

“Go back to your desk Assistant Kang or go home if you must do. I need to have a word with MC.” His eyes never leave MC and she swallows at that point. 

Jaehee looks hopelessly at MC for a moment, but MC nods stoically. _She_ has caused this mess. She can clean it up on her own. “Very well sir,” Jaehee complies, though her brow is still creased in worry. She leaves the room. 

Jumin and MC just look at one another for a moment. “Why don’t you take a seat MC?” Seizing control he gestures at the swivel seat that is in front of his desk with a hand. MC perches on it, trying not to look at the now stomach-churning cover of the e-book. Jumin stands in a hovering position beside the taller and more impressive swivel seat that is behind the desk. “Let me get this straight. _You_ did that?” he indicates at the e-book reader, but she does not want to look at it. 

“Yes sir.” She looks at him for a few moments, before she ducks her head down once more, eyes searching across the floor. 

“And you did it because you were”-

_“Bored,”_ they say at the same time now and MC flinches at the way that his voice smothers hers, his expression a cool one. “I shall have to give you a _harder_ level of work if you find it to be so uninspiring.” 

“Mm, or actually not, _‘Mm,’”_ MC stops herself from turning shy again and Jumin looks at her, still a little coldly, but with more intrigue about his face. “It’s not the work sir-it’s just that it’s-it’s Valentine’s Day.” She doesn’t really _know_ how to explain the thing without sounding stupid.

“And what does _that_ mean exactly? What would you _prefer_ to be doing? Is _that_ why you came back late from your trip to get coffee? Were you meeting up with someone? Sending them mysterious messages? Telling them to _wait_ at your apartment tonight perhaps?” He lifts an eyebrow at her.

_“No_ sir”- she says firmly, but compliantly all the same. After all the _only_ person who she’d like to wait for her at her apartment is stood right in front of her. 

“Then _what,_ Miss MC, would you prefer to be doing?” She does not say, _‘letting you fuck me inside this office,’_ but her eyes cannot help but slide to the e-book reader all the same. “I see.” Jumin folds his body into a sitting position at the opposite end of the e-book reader upon the desk and purses his lips, looking at the device as if it is all very fascinating to him. “Well, that said, you have not been working here all that long.”

“I know sir. I’ll understand if you can’t give me a reference.”

“That is _not_ what I was saying.” Jumin runs a hand across his forehead now as if he is struggling with the situation himself. 

_“Oh.”_

Jumin’s lip twitches into a bit of a smile at that point, before the determination that he is feeling takes over his face instead, giving him a stormier and more undecipherable expression that is a little pinched in its quality. “Why don’t you leave the matter with me tonight MC? I’ll have decided what to do with you by this time tomorrow.”

_“Right.”_ She swallows. “Thank you sir,” she remembers her manners at that point, bows her head and quickly makes her way out of his office. 

Jaehee is _still_ at her desk and begins to whisper furiously to her as MC approaches, “You didn’t get fired did you?”

“He’s giving himself twenty-four hours.” MC shakes her head.

“Oh, thank goodness, but what on _earth_ made you do such a thing and take such a risk? Your boredom alone?” MC shrugs. The moment where she’d been deciding whether or not to take the e-book reader out of Jaehee’s bag feels like a decade ago now and oddly irrelevant, even though of _course_ it is and there is a much bigger moment coming because of the thing. “I am sorry however.” 

Jaehee shakes her head as if to say that she’d done what was right in the end. “What will you do if you get fired? What will you tell your _parents?”_ MC just blushes for a moment. She hadn’t _considered_ that! But saying such a thing it will more than likely be _easier_ to excuse this not working out rather than having to explain to them _why_ she’d been completely AWOL for the days that she’d been at Rika’s apartment and not _knowing_ how to possibly clarify things to them by the phone or by text without making them all the more worried about her. She begins to pack her things up a little bit absent-mindedly. Grey eyes still watch her from the office in a cat-like fashion. “You don’t _really_ go for men like the one in the e-book though, do you?” Jaehee touches at her arm now and tries to _ignore_ Jumin’s lurking presence as well. “It’s just a fantasy?” They haven’t had the _chance_ to speak about such things before now and Jaehee is a little awkward doing so. “Because I have to admit”-she laughs-“That _I_ read stuff like that sometimes, more when I need an antidote to Mr. Han than anything else”-she shoots a look at the office window, but the grey eyes have disappeared-“But the thought of _actually_ being with him or _anyone_ like that really”-

“No, it’s just fantasy,” MC quickly reassures her. She’s _sure_ that Jaehee-who looks relaxed at what she’s just said will learn the truth eventually and they’ll have a discussion about it at that point, but it’s _definitely_ not going to happen that night and with Jumin in close enough proximity to be able to _hear_ them if he should want to. “Whilst we’re talking about Jumin though, I think he’s going to keep your e-book reader for tonight. Sorry.”

“Oh, that’s the _least_ of my concerns,” Jaehee shrugs, still looking a tad anxious about the prospect of MC being fired. 

* 

The next day, however, Jumin doesn’t talk to or acknowledge MC at _all_ until everyone else is gone. She’d thought that she’d better stick around until he either showed signs of having made a decision or sent her home for the weekend, having forgotten about the matter entirely and being astonished that she is still there. She doesn’t suppose that, that second option will be the one that happens though. Jaehee had left a short while ago after checking that MC was all right to wait on her own and having _told_ her to get in touch with her as soon as she knew about the decision. MC had nodded. _Jaehee,_ as far as MC is aware, doesn’t have her e-book reader back and had wished MC luck. MC had worked for a few quiet and diligent moments, before her mind had fallen into a haze from being stuck in this limbo and that is when Jumin chooses to approach her. 

“You’ve waited long enough,” he says, with a bit of a reassuring smile upon his face when MC’s head darts up to look at him. “Maybe you could come into my office?” his voice is soft and quiet. It is hard to tell what he’s thinking. She bows her head and he turns. Her heart tapping out a message in Morse code, which not even _Seven_ will be able to detect, MC stands and follows him noiselessly. He closes the door behind her and settles into a standing position similar to the one that he’d been in the previous night. He offers her the chair in front of the desk. As she sits delicately upon the thing-hardly causing it to move at all-she notices that the e-book reader has been placed on top of a small pile of papers that are on the middle of the desk on Jumin’s side. Jumin has learnt how to switch it off. _Knowing_ about his track record with technology from the other RFA members MC wonders how long it had taken him to do such a thing, trying to distract her mind from what she feels like will be her inevitable firing in any way that she is able to. _“Yes,”_ he’s looking at the device too when she glances up at him. He clears his throat, eyes meeting her own. “After spending most of last night and a bit of today reading the piece that you have started yourself”- he taps at the e-book reader and she gapes at him a little. Had he _really_ read that entire trashy book? She reddens at the thought. ““I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. How could I not? It occurred to me that, of _course,_ you are most right.”

“I-I am sir?” she hadn’t expected _that._

_“Indeed.”_ He bows his head at her. “As much as I would like to _believe_ that our work is capable of stimulating you, especially since you have not been here that long, you would _not_ be able to concentrate on working matters with something like _that_ running through your head. It is pure _filth_ MC. It pains me that it took your attention so fully away from that of the company, but I have to admit that _I_ myself have had difficulty concentrating today, so you are not to be blamed completely for the thing. I _am_ worried about you, however,” his voice dips into a dangerous sort of tenderness.

“I can go sir”- she doesn’t want him to tell her that he is wondering _why_ she is reading such things in the first place. She’d rather be _fired_ than thought of as disgusting by him or at _least_ be in a position where they can keep their personal and working lives separate if he allows her to stay and not say anything more about this ever again. He gestures that she should remain seated when she makes to rise, however, and so she lowers herself. The chair jerks a little when she sits on it and so she moves it back into a more central position, running her hands nervously down the pleats of her skirt.

“I find myself worrying about the influence that reading such things has had on you," he says and her heart sinks a little, "That you’ve come to think that, _that_ is what you are fond of and that you could do no better than to settle with such a man, but don’t you _know_ that such men are not the sort you can build a life with?” He looks at her a bit desperately. “Men like that are like _Zen”_ -another RFA member and an actor- _“Purely_ based on the physical. They don’t give the kind of respect that other men are able to.” 

_“Sir?”_ she says in a strangled tone, wondering where this is all going. Does he mean men like _himself?_

“You take pleasure from reading about such things, don’t you?” he attempts to check with her.

“I-I guess so sir.” She _really_ doesn’t want to answer that question in any more detail than that and hurriedly looks away from him.

“I see.” Jumin does not sound particularly _amused_ by the fact. “And when you feel such… _pleasure_ then what do you do?” He blinks innocently at her, but there is an intent every time that his eyes show clearly to her and he might as well be a cat playing with a bird. 

“Sorry sir?” MC is not sure that she’s heard him correctly, let _alone_ understood the question properly. 

Jumin clicks his tongue impatiently and places his palms splayed before him upon the desk. If he were a cat then he might have been arching his fur in that moment crossly. “I asked you what do you _do,_ Miss. MC, in such moments? Do you simply _let_ your thoughts carry out the fantasy that you so clearly have? For that is all it is. Mere fantasy, I'm afraid,” he seems keen to re-iterate that point, “Do you _imagine_ yourself in such positions? Is _that_ enough for you? Or do you perhaps take things a little _further?_ Touch yourself? Slip a finger inside? I suppose what I am _really_ asking you, Miss. MC, is how many times do you _come_ because of your reading? Once? Twice? _More_ than that? I need to know the answer because only then will I know how much this has truly effected you.” 

“I'm sorry sir, but I think I better”- her heart is thundering inside her chest now and she’s not _sure_ if she wants to be a part of whatever this is any longer. 

_“Please,_ I command you to stay.” He drops down beside her chair, some of his fingers on the arm of it. He offers her half-a-smile when she looks down at him and it is quite astonishing to see the light and dark of his personality mixing together in that moment. 

“All right,” she’s hesitant, but thinks that she better listen to him. He is her boss, at least for now, after all and although she doesn’t believe that reading such things has had a negative effect on her mind-she is too _close_ to see such a thing-the odd intent that he has about him is winning her over. 

“Then _please._ Answer my question.” He looks at her imploringly. 

She swallows. She had never pictured that she would _be_ in a situation like this. “Once then, I suppose.” Her hands fidget together. 

_“ ‘I suppose?’”_ he questions, not sounding satisfied at _all_ by her answer. 

“Twice at the most,” she answers him more confidently at that point. 

He tuts, moving in front of her, and as he does such a thing his fingers slide from the arm of the chair to land on her thigh beneath her grey skirt. There is a moment of tension and then her body relaxes, too curious to stop such a thing from happening. He hums in satisfaction at her response and then again when he shifts aside her underwear and can _tell_ just from inserting his index finger idly into her core that she is already wet for him. He removes his finger. Her underwear falls back into place once more. He shifts both her thighs down and then releases her. She finds herself opening up her legs naturally. He pushes down her underwear altogether-she adjusts her position so that he can do such a thing and the chair squeaks-and moves the pleats of her skirt away, looking pleased when he can see her more properly and crooning for a moment, in a low voice that he might use to reassure Elizabeth the 3rd, about how beautiful she is. He parts her folds with his fingers and then gives her a lick that is both curious and somewhat lazy, but that still makes him groan. It is enough for her too and she gasps and grips onto his shoulder, pushing him away from her ever so slightly. Her chair moves back a little. 

“I'm not sure if that is what you _really_ mean,” he coos. “Wasn't _this_ how it was in the e-book? How it all began at least? Surely if you like that then you will like _this_ as well?”-

“This is _not_ the e-book though,” she murmurs, before she has to fight for control when he moves closer and pushes two of his fingers inside of her, opening her up and circling around tantalizingly, but _never_ touching the part that she wants him to the most. She pushes against him in the hopes that he will and begins to pant. 

_“Good girl,”_ he purrs, when he feels her getting wetter, steadying the chair with his other hand.

“Aren't you- _oh!”_ her stomach tightens and she jerks suddenly when he touches at her sensitive nub in reward and he withdraws his fingers a little, not wanting her to come so soon, but feeling pleased all the same that she is responding so beautifully for him. “Aren't you”-she stills, almost getting lost in her haze she tries to see him in front of her and to point out-“Aren't you _worried_ that people will think that you’re like your father if anyone should find out about this?” He looks at her enquiringly. “I won’t tell anyone and I'm _not_ one of your father’s women, but how are _other_ people supposed to know that?” 

“It is enough that you do,” he attempts to calm her fretting and elaborates when she doesn’t look certain, “By asking me about it as you have, _stating_ what you are and by doing what you did yesterday”-she looks at him in puzzlement-“Standing up for Jaehee and not letting her take the blame,” he reminds her with a delicate smile upon his face and she flushes at the way he is looking at her-so tenderly, but with a fiery passion in the depths of his grey eyes too, which seem closer to being black now- “You couldn't be any _less_ like my father’s women. I am _glad_ that you care for me.” She is just about aware of him undoing the button on his trousers and groping himself through the material of his navy boxer shorts, before he is using his tongue on her as both a reward and a distraction and she mewls, gripping onto both of his shoulders this time and more slumped down the chair now, completely at his bidding, her body quivering in the hot and feverish state that he is placing her in. _“Princess,”_ he hums ever so slightly, lapping at the liquid that she is providing for him and she can _feel_ the vibration of his speech rattling around inside of her and his hot tongue makes her shift her limbs in protest, before she finds herself clenching her thighs around his head and then releasing him apologetically again when he looks at her. “I would _not_ be trapped by anyone else,” he murmurs and she feels a shudder of arousal run through her. Sensing that she is not far now he strokes himself, hand between his boxer shorts and skin, and begins to lick at her periodically too, encouraging her along, but making the moment last and holding her on edge there through saying in between, “I must reward you with the truth as well”-she comes back down to earth for a moment, worrying about what he is about to say and his tongue winds its way inside her again and flicks at her sides, as if to tell her not to come down _too_ much-“It is important for me to be honest with you. I _knew_ about the e-book reader from the very beginning,” he informs her. She blinks at him in astonishment and pushes him away from her. He looks at her core regretfully, which moves away from him a bit as she slides back in her chair and he rubs at himself for reassurance. “I saw you looking at it. You did not hear me get up. You were so _engrossed…”_ he sounds rueful again. “I couldn't _help_ but wonder what had caught your attention.” Her juices leak out at the memory and at the stimulation she has just been through. He shuffles closer and begins working her with his fingers, whilst he holds himself with his other hand, brushing and encouraging the pre-come to slide out of him and into his boxer shorts, _groaning_ a bit as it does so. She tenses a bit at the administrations he gives to her, but then relents and pushes herself closer to his hand, desperate for him and too far gone to care. “I could not help but pick it out later. I was surprised when I saw what was on there and it didn’t take _much_ acting in front of Jaehee and you. Then I was curious and jealous at the way you seemed to be so interested in it, of the way that it had _distracted_ you so much and more than the work I give you, which I saw as a slight against myself.” She shakes her head, wanting to tell him that she was _only_ attracted to it because of him, but when his fingers dive deeper into her still she cannot get the words out. “I was annoyed that you seemed to find it a good way to spend Valentine’s Day, just like I am annoyed now for not knowing everything about the e-book yesterday, so we might have done what we are doing today at that point.” She shivers slightly at the thought and he stares at her, feeling pleased with her progress. “Of course,” he presses a kiss on her pubic hair now and looks up at her with smouldering eyes. “With a proper gentleman and _not_ like the one in your e-book, or someone similar”-she _knows_ that he is referring to Zen-“It will be Valentine’s Day every day and you can be treated like a _proper_ Princess your entire life”-

_“Ah,_ Jumin,” she breathes, pushing against him more forcefully as she becomes aroused by his words and biting down upon her lip. She is so close.

_“I_ wanted that attention from you.” He is pleased by the effect that he is having on her. “I wanted you to cry as you now are for me and to give you the day you could remember, not let _fictional_ characters do such a thing. Do you get it now?” He begins to rub against them both more harshly and she is on the verge of a scream from what he is putting her more sensitive muscles through. The chair wriggles the more that she comes undone and stimulates her all the more. “I realized that in a way when I was reading that book and I am coming to terms with that truth again. I can give you _more_ than he can MC. That is _my_ point. Make you _come_ more…and always focus on the pleasure that _you_ want, not just do so the first few times like the man in your book no doubt would or Zen. I _promise_ you I can do such a thing. I’ll _show_ you…” His hands go up to rid her of her cardigan now and she leans forwards to accommodate him, but when her mound brushes against the chair she moans loudly. He wants her to make _more_ sounds like that and stands and tosses the cardigan aside uncaringly, before he looks back at her. He takes off his black jacket, discarding that as well, before he undoes the top two buttons of his pinstripe grey and white shirt and loosens his dark tie in preparation for the act. He rolls his sleeves up and she swallows beneath the piercing gaze that he is giving her and becoming needier at the sight of his toned forearms. She is on the _way_ to being ruined by him, but she is not yet close enough for his liking-her cheeks are flushed but her hair is _barely_ tousled at all. Her eyes are almost sunken into a haze and her mouth on the verge of begging, but not quite there-the call of his name earlier the closest she has gotten to doing such a thing. He _needs_ to show her that his words are true and that he is _better_ than the man in the book. His greedy and jealous fingers go to pull the halves of her white shirt open, popping some of the buttons as he does so. She arches for him, taking delight in this new coolness and the anticipation of what is to come, _finally_ being brave enough as he straddles her-the chair creaks and moves back a little at that point-to run a hand through his hair as she has always wanted to. It and he smell _delicious_ -his spicy, cinnamon scent combining with the freshness of his shampoo-and jerking for a release that her body cannot yet find as his mouth, warm and wanting, moves to cover and suck on her erect nipple through her white bra. Her arm goes around the back of his neck, holding him more properly to her and dragging out what is both a hiss and a whine as he jerks against her to steady himself-the chair lets out a massive squeak at that-and she can _feel_ how hard he is. He only moves back from her ever so slightly-she moves her hand so that she can rub encouragingly at his back instead-in order to needily push the covering of one breast aside and take her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She buries her head in his shoulder, panting, but this makes his _own_ administrations difficult, _and,_ forced to abandon her nipple, he jerks her up by flexing his _own_ shoulder, before his mouth finds hers. Their tongues dance together and she moans as she tastes the sweetness of herself upon his lips. He hums in response, fingers dancing down across her belly, before they touch at the inside of her core. He checks her dampness, making sure, though her more vocal sounds have assured him somewhat, that she is just as hot for him as he is for her, before he unfurls himself from his boxer shorts, which he pushes down roughly and guides himself in, hilting quickly with a couple of dominant jerks. She gasps, but the chair moves too much at all his activity and he is forced to slide out again for a moment, which makes her whimper desperately. With a bit of a breathless and handsome grin on his face Jumin pushes them impatiently-chair and all-up against the filing cabinet. As he hilts himself inside of her again the filing cabinet shudders and Jumin releases a guttural groan, which covers the moan that MC makes. She grips onto his back in response to his long length, clutching at his shirt. He begins to thrust rapidly in the hope that it will make any pain that she might be feeling go away and the filing cabinet makes a noise each time he does so. MC lets out a cry, eyes rolling ever so slightly in her head as she arches her head back. He nips at the skin of her neck and collarbone, _enjoying_ the fact that all of his administrations are starting to cause her perfume to fade and letting a scent that is purely _her_ rise to the surface and the fact that, for tonight at least, she is letting _him_ take control, as if sensing that he needs that. He licks along her neck, _and,_ insides tingling and no longer able to hold it all in, she shudders against him, gasping as her body gives way to its first orgasm of the night. Jumin is determined that it won’t be her _last_ however. Instead of merely watching her-he does a lot of that too, _enjoying_ the way that her eyes have fluttered shut and she is twitching against him, lifting her body up as her insides clamp on him desperately, determined not to let him go and getting to _know_ how she spends such moments- _or_ letting her come to terms with the peak that she is currently going through he begins to rut against her more fiercely. Her breasts bounce and Jumin tears off the covering from the other one as the filing cabinet lets out a metallic kind of shuddering. He gropes at her nipple, panting as his balls slap against her. She lets out a moan, her hands raking through his hair, threading there and he worships her collarbone, before he returns to her breast, licking and sucking there, trying to mark her as his in as many ways possible, whilst his other hand caresses at her hair. She helps to hold him in place and he pumps inside of her in a hard and bruising fashion, murmuring things about her beauty with such ardent adoration, his words getting dirtier and dirtier until she is left with no other choice, _but_ to come again. She does so once more when he adds a finger to her as he thrusts, her cry a ripple against the night air now and he is close to his _own_ edge too. She looks at him knowingly, a little down from her haze, but not much, and tells him that he’s done it. Jumin grunts and squeezes his eyes and then she is licking at his cheek and he is _soaring,_ no longer in control of his body and thrusting against her erratically, determined to push as much of his seed inside her as he is able to. She gasps all the way through it, encouraging him, which causes him to rut against her particularly hard a couple of times and she milks him again. Praising him she says that she won’t be needing the e-book reader any more. Jumin murmurs in satisfaction, for that is one of the _best_ things that he’s heard from the woman that he has _always_ found to be attractive, but who he now is _sure_ that he wants to be with all the more. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever set eyes upon, even more so than Elizabeth the 3rd and over these past two nights she has started to become _everything_ he hoped she could be. He can’t _wait_ to see where the future might take them and spurts into her some more. Their bodies tense and arch against one another’s for a final time. He pushes his head into the top of her shoulder and she holds him there, patting at his damp and sweaty hair and still finding it to be the most beautiful hair that she has ever seen so she gives it a peck, before _finally_ they both begin to come down from their highs and he kisses her fervently. The entire office smells like them and what they have just done. 

Despite all that, _Jumin,_ still in a frenzy of lust for her and what she has just made him do, checks with her, “You will not be needing the e-book any more?” Still so full with him she has to re-iterate the confirmation she’d made before. “Then we can continue to please one another.” He pecks at her cheek firmly and slides out of her.

* 

The next morning Jaehee finds her e-reader waiting for her upon her desk. She slips it quickly out of sight and slides it right down into the depths of her bag like she now wishes she _had_ done the other day. She wishes it again when Jumin comes into work not long after, _whistling_ and looking like the cat that’s got the cream and when MC follows shortly afterwards, a bit of a hobble to her gait. Jumin doesn’t even tell her off for being late-he just comes out of his office and looks at her admiringly. MC shoots him a bashful grin. He touches at her hip ever so slightly as he moves past her and Jaehee decides that she better clean the e-book reader the best she can and _never_ bring it into work. She’ll also have to lecture her friend non-stop for this…Jumin Han of all people!


End file.
